


ace of hearts

by charleybradburies



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Community: 1_million_words, Community: writerverse, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Haiku, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Multiple, Poetry, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'all know what it is. (Writerverse Bingo: October)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ace of hearts

  
[trigger warning]  
she didn’t come with  
a warning, did she? could he  
care to remember?

[sunshine]  
of all the things she  
could remember, she knows how  
to make him smile.

[play it on repeat]  
were they really so  
predetermined to still be  
muscle memory?

[wild card]  
it's not as though she  
had ever escaped his heart.  
fate, or cruelty?

[handmade]  
perhaps fate itself  
was born of two cold hands, clasped  
together till dawn.


End file.
